bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Videlle
Videl and Dragon Ball Z are property of Akira Toriyama, all rights of the mangaka reserved. A human or human-like girl who resides on the planet of Datrio, Videlle was first introduced following Model 18 to where she got into a conflict with Ravat. Later, she would be chosen by one of the Rings of the Platinum Lantern Corp. Appearance Petite and tomboyish, Videlle has short, messy black hair and fair skin. She normally wears a loose, sleeveless white shirt over a skintight fuschia t-shirt, black shorts, fingerless gloves, and lightweight boots. She's normally found frowning, scowling, or pouting, and rarely if ever gives a genuine smile. Originally, Videlle had trouble altering the Platinum Armor her Ring gave her, but she eventually managed to reshape it into a formfitting white-and-platinum spandex suit on her own. Personality Short-tempered and rarely content, Videlle has a natural tendency to get into fights and arguments. She's prone to quarreling in everyday life, and is a very aggressive fighter. Videlle is also inquisitive to the point that many would call her "nosy", especially regarding suspicious persons in her environment. Highly proud of her combat ability, it's pride like this that fuels Videlle's Platinum Ring. However, she is not completely incapable of recognizing when she needs help. History Initially introduced following Model 18 on Datrio, Videlle engaged a Nightmare in combat, but was saved, then knocked out by 18 in an attempt to save her from Ravat. This was, however, in vain, and the two nearly engaged in combat. Before their battle could be seen, Model 13 intervened; distracting Ravat so that he and Model 18 could escape with Videlle in tow. They would later ally with Indigo Marrallang; the vulpine sisters allowed them into their underground base, where they hid out until another group of Nightmares attacked. After some time had passed, Videlle was found again; waiting in a department store for Model 18 to join her. In the process, she was found and chosen by a Platinum Lantern Corp ring, inducting her into the Corp. However, she was attacked by Dire Knight immediately after, and became locked in combat with him for a time. Before a definitive winner could be found, Dire Knight's apparent master Andre Darter arrived and used a "Command Spell" to call off the warrior's attack. Videlle demanded answers, but without clarifying a bit of the situation, André used some kind of artifact to warp himself and Dire Knight away. Returning to Indigo Marrallang's underground base, Videlle was persistently drawn by the Platinum Ring to find the rest of the Corp. Thus, with Model 18's approval, Videlle left the base, and then the planet, to seek them out. While she barely survived the journey, she made it to the world of the Users and joined up with the rest of the Platinum Lanterns. Soon after, Videlle followed Perseus as he left the group, and asked him to train her in properly using her Ring. Abilities Before the Platinum Ring found her, Videlle already had an impressive degree of speed and strength for a human. Her agility, endurance, and physical power were enough to stand up to a low-level Nightmare for a time, and the Platinum Ring seems to magnify these qualities significantly. In addition, the Platinum Ring allows for sustained flight, and can generate various forms of energy structures. Thus far, Videlle's structures are generally limited to pulse-blasts and a small variety of barriers - Yet for a short time, Videlle was able to form a crude propeller so as to catch up to Perseus. Trivia *Videlle bears a distinct resemblance to Fasha, a character from a semi-canonical short story by the player controlling them both. What bearing this has on the story, if any, is unknown at this point. *Videlle has mentioned in passing that she uses the "Kang Zeng Bang Boxing Style"; though, she made a point of how proud she is in her ability to wield the martial art. Category:Characters controlled by Zev